The One Night Stand
by Love Goddess Sparkles
Summary: Remus couldn't believe his luck, or lack thereof. Things like this didn't or wasn't supposed to happen to guys like him. Then again, some men would think that his position under one, Bellatrix Lestrange, wouldn't be so bad. He'd could beg to differ on that one. As usual, Remus blames Sirius. Could be a two-shot.


Disclaimer: I do not own the series Harry Potter or its movie franchise. If I did trust me when i say certain events wouldn't have taken place and certain characters wouldn't have died. The same can be said about the other characters that_ should_ have been taken down.

A/N: This is the first one shot for AlwaysPadfoot's 52 Weeks of Writing 2013 Competiton at HPFC. This the entry for Week 1 or Round 1, I'm very happy I could finish this before I moved. I was given prompts to put into this entry which I have listed below.

Compulsory Prompt: Drunk

Optional Prompts: Wand, Textbook.

Bonus Point Prompt: "Did you hear about that party?"

Rating: T for Teen

Character(s): Remus Lupin, Bellatrix Lestrange, Sirius Black, James Potter, and Peter Pettigrew (mentioned).

* * *

**The One Night Stand**

* * *

Waking in an unknown bed next to a still slumbering stranger of the female gender was not the wakeup call Remus had anticipated. He lay frozen, hardly breathing with his arm trapped under the woman's head. Her legs were tangled with his and they were naked if he had to guess from the unclothed flesh pressing into his.

Remus always thought he was a rational wizard; he was great at keeping a cool head in an otherwise stressful situation. Many would agree with him on this matter, yet, as of last night any rational thought he'd had had been thrown out the proverbial window. This was Sirius' fault, all of it and he'd claim it till the day he died. For him to make sense of this predicament Remus would need to start at the beginning to find his mistake. _It always starts with Sirius_, He thought despondently.

-o0o-

"Did you hear about that party? It's this bloody family…thing."

That's how is basically started.

Sirius had asked or better yet demanded that Remus come to one of his family's formal meals. Remus wasn't quite sure why they were going if his family wasn't too keen on Sirius being in Gryffindor. Instead he played the supportive friend and let Sirius drag him away.

It wasn't until after a few torturous hours of mingling – or at least trying to with prominently dark families – that Remus managed to slip away. Whether he was noticed or not was none of the fourteen year old's concern, he needed air. The cool night breeze soothed him but at the same time taunted him and his inner beast. Although he was constantly in pain from his burden the weight of his secret grew heavier with every day the full moon grew closer.

He had a few days until he was to be locked up and suffer the horrendous pain of Moony coming out to play. The muted sound of the party inside shifted to a crystal clear sound of what was going on then became muffled once more. Someone must have snuck out too and he had a sneaking suspicion of who it might be.

"Sirius, you aren't dragging –"

"I'm not my blood traitor cousin; I'm significantly better looking." The sardonic feminine voice and distinct scent of the woman washed over his senses. It was Bellatrix, Remus' mouth dropped open and his eyes darted around warily, was this some sort of step up?

"Ahhh… umm." Remus stumbled over his words, catching himself and clearing his throat. He didn't try to speak again only staring at Bellatrix who was watching him in great amusement.

"Come now, Remus was it?" The older witch giggled, swaying a little on her feet. A glass she had in her hand was tossed unceremoniously over her shoulder. _She's drunk!_ Remus thought in shock, not know whether to cheer or run. While he and Bellatrix never formally met he had heard many things about this woman. She was not to mess with or take lightly at all; he'd heard she was insane or damn close to it.

He nodded his head after pausing longer than entirely necessary. "Yes, my name is Remus…" His hand came up to brush his light brown hair out his eyes. Remus became acutely aware of his wand strapped to the inside of his right arm.

Bellatrix nodded; turning and walking toward him with an air of nonchalance that put him on edge. "I've heard many a thing about you, little Remmy-poo." She practically purred, a small wind kicking up and rustling her flowing black strapless Grecian styled dress. Her hair was swept up partially to the right in some sort of odd way where it was pinned underneath. Some of her dark curls framed her slender face and spilt over her shoulder.

She was more beautiful than he had originally thought. Remus' young mind had marred the woman's beauty because of her chosen side. That had been a grievous mistake in itself one that was immediately rectified when seeing the woman.

Her hand suddenly came up and Remus moved on instinct, his wrist snapping up and his wand appeared in his hand. He had it trained on Bellatrix by the time she drew out her own …nail file? _Oh Merlin, did I really just pull my __wand__ on_ _Bellatrix?_ He thought desolately and suppressed a whimper, feeling every bit the child she thought he was.

The arrogant smirk that played at her peach colored lips made Remus' insides quiver with trepidation. Bellatrix displayed her nail file with a quirk of her slim eyebrow then proceeded to file her nails. "If I weren't in such a gracious mood do not think that I would hesitate in destroying you, half-blood." Although her words were light as the wind and said with ease they still made Remus break into a sweat within his body.

On the outside he fought to stay calm, a disinterested look presented across his face. "What is it that you want, Bellatrix?"

"Ooooh. Why so cold, werewolf?" She inquired with a taunting edge to it. The soft sounds of the file dragging across her nails floated around them.

The air left Remus' lungs in a great rush at the witch's words. "H-how do you know about that?" He asked fearfully, looking around cagily. Bellatrix crept closer to him, the nail file still clutched tightly in her hand.

"What is a light wizard like you doing at the Black Manor I wonder?" She mused instead with a predator like edge, a savage smirk overtaking her face. Remus was hesitant to admit that it didn't take from her obvious beauty but enhanced it, in an obscure way.

Inside there were raised voices and Remus could distinctly hear Sirius' voice over the others'. Had the duo outworn their reluctant welcome already? His face was grabbed and pulled back in the direction of where Bellatrix was. "Do not ignore me you half-blood creature!" She hissed in outrage, as if she couldn't fathom how his attention could be otherwise diverted from her for a short moment.

Bellatrix's face was close to his and from this proximity the eyes he once thought were as black as night but were actually a dark grey with an odd coloring around the iris. This was how Sirius found his best friend and cousin, "What the bloody hell is going on here?" He exclaimed, throwing his body out the doorway. Sirius' wand was already out and aimed at Bellatrix. "You let him go right now, Bella!"

The dark witch in question merely laughed, shoving Remus away but not before leaning closer to him. Her lips a breath away from his – eyes seemingly boring into his soul. "I'll see you again, Remmy-poo." Bellatrix breathed in overt seduction that made Sirius spit in rage.

Moony shifted, snarling aggressively from within the confines of Remus' mind. He watched dubiously as the arguably less than sane woman meandered away. Sirius kept his wand trained on his cousin's back well past the time she crossed the threshold of the doorway into the manor.

"Are you okay, Moony? Did she hurt you?" Sirius asked question after question, jerking his body every which way to see some sort of wound on Remus' body.

"I'm fine, can we just leave now?" Remus pleaded tiredly, already being dragged back into the manor to floo back to James' place. After being grilled again by James and Peter, he was finally allowed the reprieve of sleep once more.

Sleep didn't come to him easily, his mind still trying to work over what had happened earlier in the night. Remus' mind was stuck on Bellatrix and her obscure beauty. He dreamt of her many night after that one and when well into the waking hours. Bellatrix Lestrange, formerly Black – the dark witch who snared his attention.

-o0o-

It was years after the first interaction between his fourteen year old self and a twenty-three year old Bellatrix. Now at a mature seventeen, Remus was a tad more sure of himself and his capabilities. He'd heard a great many things about the dark witch, Bellatrix, cousin to one of his best friend's – Sirius Black. The same Sirius Black who was currently jumping all over his bed trying to convince him to go out to some club in Knockturn Alley of all places.

"No, Sirius!" Remus hiss, swinging his leg and catching Sirius in the knee, he watched him fall sideways onto Peter's bed, knocking over textbooks and parchment. The dorm was empty all except for himself, Sirius, and James. Peter was off somewhere doing something like usual. The trio hardly saw their wayward friend these days but assumed it was because he was studying and such.

"Oh come on, Remy!" It was James' turn to jump all over Remus and his poor bed. "We can sneak out, have a good time and be back and somewhat rested before our classes after lunch."

"Right, mate. It'll be perfect, just you wait." Sirius quickly agreed, throwing an arm over James' shoulder and giving Remus that wolfish smile of his. Remus long ago learned not to trust that smile of his; instead he looked toward his bespectacled friend. It was a trap because James was pouting and such.

Falling back Remus sighed defeated. "Alright, I supposed I could come…"

The young werewolf was immediately pounced upon in his friends' excitement, the two chattering animatedly over him about this and that. The next hour or so was filled with dizzying anticipation, embarrassment of Remus' part, and modeling clothing so they all looked good for the club atmosphere.

After that came the somewhat difficult task of sneaking out of the castle, it was nothing to take the secret passages that lead to Hogsmeade where they could go from there to Diagon Alley and then the club. What was difficult was not getting caught before they could even get out the school. Between James' invisibility cloak and Remus' heightened senses it proved to be a smooth affair. Yet still very nerve-wrecking, in retrospect Remus should have listened to that voice in the back of him mind and stayed in his bed, safe and sound.

-o0o-

He'd spotted her in one of the many dark corners of the salacious club Sirius had found somehow. Actually, it was more like she found him and had been stalking him for most of the night. No matter where he went the ever present burning sensation of her gaze melted into his skin. On more than one occasion the heated sensation trailed lower, trailing over his chest then abdomen and even lower.

The alcohol in his system had him smirking instead of shying away from it. Remus knew when he drew closer to her; the tentative licking flames seemed to come alive and scorched his body deliciously. He had to find this woman hence their little game of cat and mouse began.

After thirty minutes of their game and a few more drinks in Remus' case he'd cornered her. It was in a dim hallway not far from the bathroom. They weren't the only ones in the narrow hall; two other muggle couples were having their wicked way with each other on opposite sides of them. There was one light bulb lighting the area, it shook and flickered with every pulse of the beat from the club music.

She was pressed against the wall opposite of him, her back partially to him with her head turned to look over her shoulder. From here thanks to his enhanced sight he could see her form perfectly from the shiny skin tight leather pants hugging her thighs and backside. To the black shimmery top that tied at the base of her neck. The bottom of the top disappeared beneath the low waistline of her pants. It lead Remus to believe it might be some sort of body suit and such a assumption caused an uncomfortable tightening in pants.

Bellatrix shifted, leaning her back against the wall and beckoned him to come closer with her fingers. Who was he to deny her? He was on her in less the time it took to bat an eye, his hands trailing up her shoulders to her neck. "Oh, how you've grown, Remy." Bellatrix purred, the light bulb finally gave up and dimmed slowly until it died out completely.

Remus growled and surged forward, mashing his lips to her and in the same instant had pinned her arms to the wall. He was definitely drunk; otherwise he would have been running – screaming. The small fight Bellatrix had put up straightaway was exquisite or at least that was what Moony thought as he prowled the fringes of Remus' mind. Wanting a way out to take the female writhing against them and claim her repeatedly until she swore new allegiance to them.

The wizard and wolf were in agreement tonight, it was rare but not unheard of. At some point Remus knew this shouldn't be happening, whatever it was that was going on between. He pulled away, holding his body away from hers with his hands on the wall. "We shouldn't be doing this." Remus said aloud but more to himself with a firm look on his face.

Bellatrix looked every bit of the devious witch born of the black family that he'd heard about from Sirius.

"_She doesn't like hearing the words 'no' or 'can't',"_ He remembered Sirius saying during a particular rant about said cousin of his. _"Bella's bloody crazy and supports You-Know-Who, I bet if given the chance she'd lick his…"_ The teen shook head, Sirius had gotten quite graphic after that.

Remus felt a bit apprehensive now while looking down at the older woman. He made to move away only for her to grab that back of his neck and pulling him in a searing kiss. Then the squeezing, pulling, breath-taking feeling of apparating overtook him. He stumbled away from Bellatrix sucking in air greedily to quell the overwhelming urge to regurgitate.

He looked around, taking in the dark room only catching the dark violet and blues that colored the room. Remus was brutally slammed into the nearest wall and jerked downward into a kiss.

"You are mine, stop thinking of leaving because you won't be able to." Bellatrix managed to say between kisses. The oppressive weight of anti-apparition wards settled over them and Remus bucked away.

"Was that necessary?" he asked, his words slurring considerably and his vision blurring in and out. He shook his head, swiping a hand on his face – he shouldn't have done that because Bellatrix pounced.

"Trust me, you love this..." The smaller woman whispered in his ear, her tongue swirling around the shell of it and making him shiver. His inner wolf howled, nosing the fringes of his mind – looking for a way out to claim the dark witch.

"Have mercy?" The wizard asked somewhat sarcastically.

Bellatrix smirked and snorted, "Sorry. I've been without that for a very, _very_ long time."

After that things became a blur, his shirt disappeared at some point before he was unceremoniously thrown on the bed. In retrospect Remus knew he should have felt a bit emasculated at the way Bellatrix was manhandling him around. Her nails dug into his skin, searing lines were drawn across his chest. He snapped.

A snarl built in his chest, eyes flashing a molten gold. Bellatrix gave an unexpected yelp when she was rolled over and slammed into the mattress. Remus' weight settled on her – forcing her further into the bed and his lips mashing against hers – stealing her breath. His movement her more rough and wild, the wolf – Moony – had come out to play.

His hands became clawed and the sound of them tearing into her clothes echoed in the small room. Only when Moony had her bare beneath him and quivering in expectation did he allow Remus to resurface but not take over. He buried his nose in her neck, laving it with his tongue roughly and rutting against her with a high pitched needy whine.

"Do it, fuck me.."

Remus cringed from within the confines of his own mine, he didn't want to fuck her…well at least he didn't think so. The feeling of smug amusement washed over him – from his wolf no doubt. It couldn't speak directly to him but it communicated with feelings and vague thoughts of images. He felt that Remus wasn't man or werewolf enough to claim a potential mate and had taken over.

He watched as his hands moved, palming over Bellatrix's breasts – tweaking ridged nipples. He tried to ignore it all, honest to Merlin he did but it was hard. Remus wanted to blame it on the pheromones permeating the air and making his head hazy.

He was been lulled and pulled under by the scent of her sex, her need to be dominated. Remus couldn't resist and was drowned – he did not resurface.

-o0o-

Remus groaned, throwing his free arm over his face. Why did this have to happen to him of all people? Why not James or Sirius?

Come to think of it…

This sort of thing probably did happen to Sirius on a regular basis. Looking over at Bellatrix he was temporarily delayed from escaping from the unexpected peacefulness and natural beauty she exuded. Underneath the smeared traces of last night's make up that is. Aside from that she looked…pretty – normal with the cream colored sheet winding around her body, both covering and revealing her frame to the world.

'_What the hell am I thinking?'_ Remus' thoughts screeched to a halt, he needed to get out of there not gawk his best mate's cousin's body. '_wand, I need my wand!'_ he thought frantically from his captive position on the bed.

"Accio Remus' wand!" he hissed as quietly as he could, the item in question zipped into his hand with a quiet smack.

Next the young wizard shifted on the bed, pulling his legs free carefully. Those were the easiest to do; his arm was a different story entirely. He briefly entertained the thought of sawing off his arm and leaving it there in order to get away. Could Madam Pomfrey grow it back for him? The young man shuddered, not wanting to know the answer to that question.

Something cold touched his chin and Remus looked down to see …a wand. A wand pointed at him. A wand pointed at him with a slim hand attached to it; the same slim hand that belonged to one Bellatrix Lestrange.

It was moments like these that Remus understood the need to utter expletives. "Fuck."

Which is what he did, Bellatrix only batted her eyelashes and let a slow grin overtake her lips.


End file.
